Crimson Crush
by ZombieGoRawrz
Summary: Shuuhei Hisagi, a vampire's slave, is suddenly drawn in to Renji Abarai, who happened to be there when his mother died. Will their love turn real, or will it stay fantasy. A/U also the summary sucks but the story is awesome. Renji/Shuuhei
1. Ein Mannlien steht im

Category: Bleach

Main Characters: Renji Abarai and Shuuhei Hisagi

Setting: Karakura Town

Rating: Mature (gore, language, sexual content, violence)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Bleach. They belong to Tite Kubo, I am only borrowing them to write my story

Authors Note: This is a vampire story and I will put Teacher's Pet on hold until it is done. Also, thank you ByaRukifan (Erin) for helping me with the main idea and characters. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell me them!

Song: "Miss You" by Blink 182

"Filth and the Beauty" by The GazettE

"Das Mannlien" by Unknown

* * *

"What about this one?" he asked, holding up a dusty book. His mother smiled, taking the book and running a hand across its filth. If you ever compared the little boy to his mother, you'd think he was adopted. Bright orange hair, blue eyes, and soft, porcelain skin to his untidy, black hair and tan skin. He hated it.

"This one's filled with long forgotten memories." She stood, walking over to one of the bookcases in the room. You shouldn't even call them bookcases, for they scaled the whole wall. She placed it back in its spot among the other dusty, untouched books.

"Why'd you put it up?" He asked innocently, grabbing his teddy bear and holding it to his body. His mother smiled again.

"You'll find out when you're older, I promise."

This is how the nights when at Hisagi Manor. Among the library there's a garden (or a labyrinth full of dead ends), fifteen bedrooms, a humongous parlor, two kitchens, seven master bathrooms, a toy room, and many others. Its historical value is unimaginable and its' where most of this story takes place.

He held up his arms, letting his mother pick him up. Leaning on her shoulder, he inhaled the smell of warm bread, roses, old books, and cookies. He loved her smell, for it was different.

She laid him down, handing him his teddy bear. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"We do?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's the week of viewing the fire-lilies. Right when the sun comes up we're going to—", she stopped.

"Mother," Shuuhei asked.

Her head shot up to the bedroom door, her blue eyes that once held excitement now shown with fear.

"Mother, what's happening?"

She stood, walking over to the door, leaning her ear against it listening.

"Mother I'm—"

"Shhh," she shushed him. "It is okay, Shuuhei, it's going to be okay."

Right when she finished her sentence, a violent bang shook the door, emitting an ear-splitting sound. He screamed, hiding his face in his teddy bear. His mother locked the door, placing her body in front of it.

"Run Shuuhei!" His mother yelled, trying keep the door closed. "Hide now!"

"Mother, I'm scared!"

"Hide Shuuhei, do it now!" Desperation rimmed her voice.

Grabbing his teddy bear, he scrambled to get under the bed. Right when his body got under, his mother let go of the door. It flew open, hitting the wall with a bang and cracking down the middle. In the doorway, three men stood, one of them holding a struggling maid by the hair.

"Where are they," one of them sneered, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," his mothers' voice.

The one that spoke laughed a deep, bass-like laugh. "Find the others," he ordered to the other two. The one holding the maid threw her onto the ground, cracking her head open on the stone floor. Shuuhei heard his mothers' startled gasp.

He couldn't keep his eyes of the maid. She was beaten so bad her face looked permanently purple. One of her eyes was swollen shut, and her whole face was covered in blood. Her hair matted and dirty clung to her forehead, where blood quickly gushed onto the floor. Her eye, which was skimming her room, caught sight of him and filled up with tears.

"Young Master," she breathed, tears rolling down her bloody face and reached out to him. He scooted away, a hand over his mouth muffling his scream. The hand that was reaching towards him was missing a few fingers, and blood rushed out of the open orifices.

"Young Master, be not afraid."

Silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Her eye wasn't swollen shut at all. The eye was missing, like it was ripped out of the socket.

A voice allowed him to look away. It was his mothers, telling the men to leave.

The man laughed, reaching down and grabbing the maid by the hair, pulling her up. She tried desperately to get away, her eyes pleading Shuuhei. He shook his head, keeping his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly.

"Why, it would be rude to leave without giving the host a gift."

With this, he grabbed the maids' throat and crushed it with his hand. He threw her body onto the ground, the head rolling under the bed. Shuuhei tried to get away, but it kept coming, its dead eye rolling in its socket. It finally stopped, the eye staring straight at him.

He turned over on his back, staring at the under-siding of the bed and trying to control his breathing. He clutched his teddy bear to his chest, tears sliding past his cheeks.

"Where are they?"

"There is no one here beside myself."

The man chuckled, walking around the room. The head began to roll again, heading straight towards Shuuhei. It hit his side, soaking his shirt in crimson. He muffled a scream, hitting at the head. It rolled from under the bed to land at the man's feet.

Shuuhei shut his eyes, trying to cam down. He heard his mothers gasp, and knew he blew everything his mother was trying to protect right then and there.

The man stopped walking, leaning down and picked the head up. He threw it back and forth from each hand, as if thinking of where it came from. He knelt, tossing the head behind his shoulder, and placed a hand under the bed.

Smirking, he asked casually, "Well now, what's under here?"

The man was about to lift the bed until Shuuhei's mother grabbed a candle holder from the nightstand and smacked him over the head with it.

He howled with pain, standing up and hitting his mother across the face. He put one hand under the bed and slung it up, exposing Shuuhei.

It took both of them a few minutes to register what had happen. Shuuhei's eyes grew wide with fear and he scrambled to get away. The man smiled and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

"Here he is," he said, licking his lips. "I was wondering where he was."

"Leave him alone!" His mother screamed, trying to hit the man. He slapped her, causing her to slam against the wall.

"You stupid bitch, here I was, kind enough to give you a gift, and you thank me by holding out on this dear old boy?"

He walked over and picked her up. She was coughing up blood bad and could barely walk. He took a fingernail and slid it across her throat, leaving a thin line of red. It began to flow slowly and got faster until her limp body slid to the floor.

The man smiled, leaning his head down to the seeping wound. Shuuhei turned his head, feeling someone pull at him. He didn't want to see this, he knew it was all a bad dream. But in reality, it was real. This wasn't one of his nightmares. This was real.

He began to cry, feeling someone pull him into their arms. A soothing voice whispered in his ear, stroking his messy black hair.

"Don't worry," the voice said, "Everything's going to be fine."

"I promise"

* * *

The city lights illuminated the streets, causing shadows to stir and awaken. The buildings were asleep, so were the people inside of them. The steel hurt, burning his eyes every time he blinked, but not enough to cause him to leave.

He rounded the corner, ignoring the homeless and junkies. They're always around, no matter how many were killed. _And they were killed,_ he thought to himself, _everyday in the battle._

Finally, he came upon his destination, a small antique shop hidden between the monsters of steel. As he walked closer, he noticed that there were still customers, making his job more difficult. _But I need it._

He opened the door, slowly, anticipating what would happen next. He didn't want to do it, in front of everyone. He had no choice, it was either now or never, and he chose now.

Nodding lightly to one of the customers, he walked towards the counter, ringing the bell. An old man, in his eighties at least, came from behind the corner, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"Yes?" He asked, squinting to see clearer. His whole frame told him that he was tired, tired of everything. Almost balding, his thin white hair came down over his old face. He was leaning over, using a cane to help him walk. Even then he was still having trouble.

He smiled, knowing that everyone in the store was scared by his appearance. It wasn't his clothes, or the way he had his hair. It was his attitude, and his stance that made him frightening.

"I need help finding someone." He said, his eyes growing dark. The store was empty, leaving only him and the old man.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, squinting harder, his grip on the cane tightening.

He almost laughed at the old mans fear. It radiated him, causing him to glow lightly. "I need help finding someone, someone you know." He walked closer, placing his hands on the counter. The old man shook his head, walking away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You better leave, I'm gonna call the cops!"

He jumped over the counter, grabbing the old man and slamming him against the wall. His head hit hard, shattering the tile and cracking his head open, blood pouring down.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he sneered, his eyes growing red. "I want to know where _he_ is."

The old man shook violently, his eyes turning white. "I-I do-"

He laughed again, slamming the old man against the counter. Pulling his hair back, he whispered in his ear, "You're blood can tell me all."

The old man's eyes grew wide with fear. He smiled, ripping his head to the side and biting down fervently on his neck. A cry of pain shot out of the old man, growing weak in his arms.

Visions of the man's past flooded his eyes, his first kiss, his parent's death, his first pet. He started to grow tired of this until he got what he wanted. A very blurry image of the one he was seeking filled his eyes, causing him to smile.

Still smiling, he jumped over the counter and threw a dollar at the old man, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. He found what he wanted, and he will get it.

* * *

**For those of you who didn't get it, the first passage is Shuuhei's POV, about his past leading up to this point. The second passage is in Renji's POV.**


	2. Hello There,

**Finally, another chapter. Now I have to answer questions from viewers.**

**Seiri-sama: Be happy, I updated soon! Thank you for that warm fuzzy of a review! Please review again!!**

**Demon ragdoll: I know he is cute! You'll understand later on in the story...its kinda the whole plot**

**Okay, those are the only people with questions for me. Please have more and review with all your love!!**

_

* * *

Cold hands held his head in place. He tried to move, but the chains kept his body rooted to the spot. A freezing finger forced his mouth open, slipping crimson liquid into it. Shutting his eyes, a taste of copper and iron filled his senses. He started coughing, but they just made him drink more. More and more until it were gone. He started choking, putting his hands to his throat. He hated the taste, but they made him drink it._

_The cold hands left, leaving him on the ground that was equally cold. He cried, holding his head. Why was it like this? Why did they do it? _

_Slipping into a daze, he laid his head down on the stone, shivering. Finally, he closed his tired eyes. _

And another pair opened. Surveying the room, he realized he was still in the exact same place, only older, a lot older, to be exact. His untidy hair was still the same, only a little but straighter. His green eyes still stood out against his tan face. A light scar ran across from cheek to cheek, a pink accent against the tan.

Sighing deeply, he got up and stretched, feeling a few vertebrae pop back into place. He scratched his head, staring at his surroundings. It wasn't much, since it was the bottom level (or basement) of the Manor. Either way, it was where he slept since he was small, when his mother died.

He shuttered, closing his eyes, trying not to think about it. Lying back down, he stared up at the cobwebbed covered ceiling. The only sound besides the rats that scuffed across the ground was the dripping of water in one corner. His room was in the basement level of the manor, a small, stone room that never got any light besides a lamp. It was run down too; the only furniture was his bed, which was basically straw covered with a sheet, and a small table.

Someone began to knock on his door, the wood emitting a deep, hollow sound. He jumped at the noise, not used to the knocking. _Usually they'd just bust through, no matter what, _he thought to himself.

Sighing again, he stood and walked over to the door. Right when he opened the door, a man fell through. He jumped back slightly, covering his nose. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air.

A man about in his early twenties stepped through the room. He was wearing a loose-fitting tee shirt with some tight blue jeans. His orange hair was spiked up like always, the same color as his mothers.

He smirked when he saw Shuuhei cover his nose, bending down and grabbing the man on the ground.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Never smell a burnt human before?"

Another man walked through, pushing Shuuhei slightly to the side.

"Leave him alone, he's still getting used to it." The one who pushed Shuuhei aside stated, jumping up and sitting on the table. He grabbed him and held him close to his stone cold body, ruffling his already messed up hair.

The one with orange hair laughed, throwing the body out of the room. "You sicken me sometimes Kaien."

He smiled as the other one left. When the door closed, he pushed Shuuhei off of him, causing him to fall over on his bed. Smirking, he went over to lie down besides him, his ice blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

"You know, they really need to get you a better room."

Shuuhei smiled, which was rare for him to do. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather be down here than see how bad they messed up the Manor."

Kaien sighed. "About that," he started, "I'm really sorry. If only I-" Shuuhei held up his hand.

"Why does every conversation of ours always end up with you apologizing for that? It's happened years ago. Get over it."

Kaien grinned, rolling over to get a better look at his face. "Are you over it?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

_For a blood-sucker, _Shuuhei thought to himself.

For one of them, though, Kaien was different. He had hair similar to Shuuhei's, untidy and raven black. His attitude was the same basically, only Shuuhei was quieter. He was honestly Shuuhei's only friend since his mother died.

_Mom, _he said, sighing. Kaien glanced at him but didn't say a word.

It had happened almost twelve years ago. He was seven then, introduced into the world of monsters most children would believe to be only in fairytales. After they killed his mother, they took over. Everything was theirs now. They made him sleep in the bottom chamber of the Manor, the only things keeping him company was the creatures running across the floor. Sometimes, Kaien would come and visit, but besides that he was alone.

"I…I guess so." He answered after a few minutes. Kaien nodded, lying back down. Shuuhei never found out what happened to the person who held him. He knew it was one of them, but he was different, he had a different vibe. _And, _Shuuhei added, _and he was warm._

It was as if after that day he just disappeared, leaving Shuuhei to them when he promised everything would be okay.

Sighing again, he leaned his head on Kaien's chest. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture himself somewhere else, with someone else holding him instead of a cold body.

* * *

**I LOVE you. No…I really LOVE you…..XD**

**ByaRukifan…get out of my story**

**But…But, It's Purdyful…..HAPPY**

**(Sigh) ByaRukifan… if you must stay…you have to announce Renji's part to the audience…**

**Wait…what?!**

**The next chapter is about Renji's POV… just be all like. "RENJI IS ABOUT TO COME UP NOW KAY??"**

**But, I gotta work on my fic…..But….Okey-Dokey Then. :D**

**Alrighty. Next chapter, ByaRukifan is gonna announce it. Review please!!**

**ByaRukifan: Okay, Next Chapter Will Be in Renji's POV! With the first part to be between Kaien and Shuuhei….featuring LOT'S AND LOT'S OF SEX!! AND GUY LOVE! GUY LOVE! IT'S LIKE I MARRIED MY BEST FRIEND, BUT IN A TOTALLY MANLY WAY! LET'S GO!**

**ATLEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE TO BE A YAOI!!**


	3. Ideas

GAH IM SOO SORRY GUYS!!!

I have been soo busy and it's actually no excuse if you ask me! I can't come up with ideas for anything! My friends have tried to give me stuff but every time they do I start to write…get confused…then delete it! I'M SOO SORRY PEOPLE!!! All the people who want me to update please realize it takes a lot of sugar to write these and I have to cut down (stupid dentist)…

So anyway I want you people to help me soooo bad its not even funny!

SEND ME YOUR IDEAS!!! They can be anything you want! ANY IS ACCEPTED

IT'S A CONTEST!!!!

**FIRST**

You need to send me your ideas in PM's

OR

You can send it to me through my email

**SECOND**

I will choose the best idea and create a chapter out of it! It will be the best idea out of the litter. If I choose your idea you get:

1. A custom yaoi fic (any you want)

2. A custom picture that I drew (any character)

3. Your name in my wall of awesomeness!

Please try it!

I need ideas!!!


End file.
